


On Holiday

by eerian_sadow



Series: Chocobo Races 2013-14 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, chocbo races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain lady convinces Barret to take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Holiday

They're on holiday, the first real holiday he can remember since he was a little tyke living in the slums of Corel. Marlene had talked him into coming, of course, but he had needed a break from the rigors of rebuilding his city. 

And it was nice to see that joyous smile spread across his little girl's face when he said yes.

"I'm glad you came," Tifa said, sittind down in the lounger next to him. "You're looking more relaxed already."

"Well," Barret replied, "I needed the break, just as much as Marlene needed time with me."

"As much as we all need the time with you. With you so busy, none of your friends ever see you anymore."

"Sorry, Tif." He ducked his head, suddenly ashamed.

"Don't be. You're here, we're together and this will be the best vacation ever."

Impulsively, Barret leaned over and kisses Tifa on the cheek. "You're the best, you know that? Dunno why the hell you keep putting up with me."


End file.
